


Spark

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Waiting for a spark.





	Spark

**Author's Note:**

> for drabblesoup, 'bonfire'~
> 
> ~~Hi, Arvis~?~~

There was the tiniest of aches when Cordelia saw them together, but she also couldn't be happier. They were two people she loved, after all, and their love for each other burned like a festival bonfire. There were still awkward moments, most definitely, but Sumia managed to navigate them without stumbling and Cordelia hoped she wasn't embarrassing herself too badly, and Chrom... Well, if he even knew, he never let on and Cordelia was thankful for that. 

Sumia and her flowers were sure that Cordelia would find a flame and a bonfire to burn... 

So Cordelia waited for a spark.


End file.
